Biographies
The official biographies of the Camp Cash contestants. [[Camp Cash: Island|'Camp Cash: Island']] *[[Ariel|'Ariel']]: Ariel is definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer, the shiniest glass piece on the chandelier, or the greenest grass. But what she lacks in the intelligent department, she makes up for with her heart. She's sweet and she is one of the most beloved contestants, getting along with nearly everyone. She believes that everyone is her friend, even if they don't like her. Ariel is very loyal and is physically strong, which makes her an ideal target for antagonists to manipulate. If one crosses her, she's very forgiving, especially if you put a cookie or a shiny object in her face. What does she expect to accomplish? She forgot. But she'll do her best to remember! *[[Atlas|'Atlas']]: ''Atlas has the body of a stallion, and he's aware of it. But he doesn't let his muscles cloud his mind and be vain. He's actually very kind. He makes judgments with his heart instead of his mind. He is Coco's favorite contestant because he eats the most and stays in great shape. Atlas is a football player at his high school, so he knows all about strategic moves and how to make them. He's sweet inside, but he knows when the line was crossed. If you cross him, you'll be needing a body bag and a toe tag.'' *[[Cassy|'Cassy']]: ''Cassy's sweet and petite, but she can surely pack a wallop. While commonly being known for being incredibly "feminine", she's not afraid to get down and get her hands dirty if she needs to. While she may seem like she could never hurt a fly, she is a powerhouse in disguise. She places friends and family above all else, but in this game, she thinks she can go all the way with absolutely nothing standing in her way, especially boys!'' *[[Chance|'Chance']]: ''Chance is ominous and mysterious. This enigma prefers being alone and being lonely. He's very artistic and he looks down on everyone else around him, believing that he is the greatest thing since Betty White and Lady Gaga. However, he has a soft side, but he does his best to not let anyone see it. While so young, he has so much to learn, but what does he really need to learn? That he isn't better than everyone else.'' *[[Cole|'Cole']]: ''Cole is a big and buff jock. He lives to work out. The gym became his second home. It may seem to you that he's a tough man with a stone heart, but he has a heart of glass. He's very sensitive and even sleeps with a teddy bear. Once he had a love and it was a gas, but it soon turned out that he had a heart of glass. It seemed like the real thing, but he only found mucho mistrust and that love had gone behind. Now he pretends to not have feelings so that no one else will rip him to shreds. He's dreaming that life will finally go the way he wants it to, but it will go one way or another.'' *[[Derek|'Derek']]: ''Derek is a "manly" man. He loves sports, and unlike is idol, Tyler, he's actually really good at them. He plays soccer and he dominates the field at badminton. He's great on the field and making friends, but is clumsy when he's not playing a sport and he seems to be a tad bit awkward at times. He also falls in love with people over the simplest gestures, but he keeps it to himself, trying to focus on the game. Derek, while being muscular and attractive, he is actually very kind. He falls in love with any person if he deems them as his views on "perfect", but he believes that everyone is perfect, so he actually has no grasp on "perfection", but believes that someone is perfect for him.'' *[[Dina|'Dina']]: ''Dina believes herself to be a matchmaker extraordinaire. She, despite never being in one, is a "relationship expert". She likes to read romance novels and watch romantic movies. She is also very helpful and will do anything to bring two people closer together. Due to her sunny disposition and "squeaky clean demeanor", she is also a staple in an antagonists plans to take control of the game.'' *[[Geo|'Geo']]: ''Geo is shy and uncomfortable, it only takes one to look at his posture to tell that. He's also very accident prone. He likes to keep his distance from people, scared of them. He has social anxiety and he hyperventilates when he feels scared. He can also play the clarinet with his foot.'' *[[Glenda|'Glenda']]: ''Glenda is a boxer and packs a powerful punch. She is very determined and will do whatever it takes to get her way and get further into the game. She is ruthless and cunning and can take out the strongest guy known to man. She is know for being very unforgiving and vicious. She also owns a pet rat named Vicious. She trained Vicious to be a tough, ruthless boxer.'' *[[Kia|'Kia']]: ''Kia is sassy, sarcastic, malicious, fierce, and incredibly intelligent. While being Ariel's twin sister, the pair are complete opposite. While Ariel is polite and ditzy, Kia is devious and cunning. Where Ariel has a heart of gold, Kia's is stone. Whle Ariel loves her sister dearly, Kia actually hates her and goes out of her way to eliminate her. Kia will do anything within her power to slay her way to the finale, and will stop at nothing to get there, even cheat other contestants out of the game.'' *[[Marc|'Marc']]: ''Marc is sophisticated and classy. He is also incredibly sarcastic and sassy. Behind his "tough" exterior, he is very sensitive and fragile. A simple tap on the shoulder will give him a bruise. Marc is insecure and he doesn't know how to handle himself. He has developed a liking to being alone due to being an only child and he was often left alone by his parents, so his nanny raised him as her own son. While he likes being alone, he hates being lonely.'' *[[Sareena|'Sareena']]: ''Sareena is a skilled fighter. Once one of Quan Chi's elite fighters, she had a change of heart. She betrayed her former master and helped his enemy escape from him, siding with the heroes. This betrayal costed her her family and friends, leaving her on her own. She eventually got used to being alone and built up a sharp wit along with her strong fighting abilities. While being alone, she discovered that something was missing from her life, but she couldn't discover what she was missing out on. Was it the life of a normal teenage girl? Was it the love and attention of a loved one? She joined the show to find out what she was missing to see if she could find it there and she is not leaving without finding herself.'' *[[Trevin|'Trevin']]: ''Trevin is very vain and superficial. This DJ is very successful and rich. But he wants even more money to feed his greedy soul. He is very into his appearance and likes to work out, just so he can have muscles, but he only wants them to be "hot" and for show. Back at home, no one actually even likes Trevin because of how vain, shallow, superficial, and rude he is.'' *[[Vanilla|'Vanilla']]: ''Vanilla is incredibly unintelligent. This cheerleader has dreams of being an actress, but she is extremely clumsy. She is very athletic, and, if necessary, she can balance herself on any object due to her time on top of the cheerleading pyramid. Vanilla is very aware of her surroundings, and nothing can EVER get past her! She has a great pair of lungs from yelling into her paper megaphone, which she packed because she never leaves anywhere without it.'' *[[Violet|'Violet']]: ''Violet is very intelligent, having an IQ of 203. She believes that she will eventually become the empress of Earth with her brain power alone. When she saw fliers for the show, she just knew that she had to show the world leaders what they would be up against in the near future. While the ads for the show promised a "five-star hotel", Violet immediately knew that that was a lie. There's no possible way that she can lose. She's a strong force to be reckoned with.'' *[[Zyeb|'Zyeb']]: ''Zyeb is very hot, and he is very intelligent when it comes to technology. At home, he is actually an outcast due to being so intelligent. While he doesn't let bullies phase him, he occasionally feels like he should change the way he is. Zyeb is very laid-back, and gets along with many people. He also eats a lot, needing protein to keep his body in shape. While knowing how attractive he is, he is not vain or petty, believing that it's what inside that matters, not the outside.'' [[Camp Cash Action|'Camp Cash Action']] * [[Clarity|'Clarity']]: ''A peaceful entity, Clarity comes from a family of four. Her mother, Dawn, her father, Ezekiel, her, and her brother, Ezra. She joins the show in hopes to win the money and give it all to every charity that she participates in. Clarity works in an abandoned animals shelter with the rest of her family, and has adopted most of the animals herself. She has a special bond her cat, Artemis, other cats, dogs, butterflies, and even insects. She is also very shy and timid, but she believes that someone could come along and change that. She is still trying to find herself, and who she is.''